Comprando Zapatos
by Alice-halenn
Summary: Las chicas deciden ir a comprar zapatos, y un paranoico Emmett decide que lo mejor que pueden hacer es seguirlas. ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Serán l as chicas capaces de darse cuenta de que está pasando por las mentes de sus queridos maridos? One-Shot.


Bien, estoy de vuelta con otro One-SHot. Espero les guste. Se me ocurrió en una salida de compras con unas amigas. Espero lo disfruten.

Comprando zapatos

Emmett's POV

Nos encontramos en la habitación de Rose, buscando ropa. ¿Por qué? Bien, eso es algo extraño.

FLASHBACK

-Chicas- Dijo Alice, volteando a ver a las demás, mientras sonreía. -¿Qué les parece si vamos a comprar zapatos?-

Rosalie apagó el televisor.

-Lo que sea es mejor que esto, además, ya no tengo zapatos nuevos.- Dijo feliz, poniéndose de pie.

Esme dejó de limpiar un momento, pensando un momento.

-Tienes razón, Alice, no hemos hecho nada entre nosotras solas. Sí, yo sí voy, será divertido.-

La cara contrariada de Bella me hizo reír. Hacía rato ya había dejado de hacer un test de una revista, para buscar una excusa para escaparse.

La sonrisa de Alice se alargó.

Bella sonrió y asintió.

-Está bien, Alice, está bien. Sí voy.- Dijo, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a las demás

-Bien.- Dijo Alice, obviamente alegre por la aceptación de su idea.

-Vamos en mi BMW.- Ofreció Rose, en tono amable y contento

-No, estrenemos mi Lamborghini Gallardo nuevo.- Dijo Esme sonriente.

Extraño. No había querido usarlo. No quería el auto.

-¡Sí!- Dijeron todas al unísono, para cruzar el umbral de la puerta y desaparecer en el lamborghini.

FINAL FLASHBACK

Había algo raro. Las chicas planeaban algo. Si no, Bella no habría aceptado así de fácil. Algo tramaban. Y nosotros lo averiguaríamos. Eso sin duda.

Comenzamos con nuestra misión: Vestirnos como mujeres e ir al centro comercial para espiar a las chicas. O como yo le decía, la VMCCEC. Pero dijeron que era mejor; espiar a las chicas. No me pareció. Era demasiado…tonto y simple.

Después de media hora de batallar, estábamos listos. O listas.

Edward llevaba una peluca azul potente, con una minifalda negra y una blusa rosa, cubierta por un chal negro. Llevaba unos tacones altos negros. La verdad, arecía espinado. No sabe andar en tacones.

-Edward.- Llamó Carlisle.

-¿Sí?-

-Ninguna chica en su sano juicio usaría el cabello en ese tono. Cámbiatela peluca si no quieres que nos cachen.- Dijo, con tono de decepción.

Edward río nervioso, y estaba a punto de ponerse una peluca amarilla pato, hasta que Carlisle lo interrumpió.

-No, Edward, esa tampoco.-

Terminó poniéndose una color negro hasta los hombros. Debemos confesar que se veía bien.

-Oye, Edward, quizá naciste para ser chica.- Le bromeé. Todos estallaron en risas, y, después de amenazarme, Edward también.

Jasper llevaba una blusa café corte de princesa. Me pregunto con que lo rellenó…Una falda de mezclilla hasta las rodillas, y unos zapatos sin tacón. Llevaba una peluca café, con el cabello recogido en media cola alta. Jasper parecía mujer, en serio, pero se veía mejor siendo hombre.

Carlisle llevaba una blusa azul, con un pantalón blanco hasta media pierna, y una peluca güera de dos coletas.

Me reí al verlo.

-Carlisle, por dios, que risa.- Dije, tirado en el piso mientras me reía.

-¿Y tú que, Emmett? Anda, vístete bien, no saldrás con nosotras con esa ropa.- Dijo Jasper, imitando voz de mujer. Muy parecida a la de Alice por cierto. Ese Jasper necesitaba urgente un cambio de aire. La sobredosis de Alice ya empezaba a hacerle efecto.

-¿Qué? Se ve genial.- Dije, posando como las chicas de la tele.

-Emmett, por dios, no hagas eso.- Dijo Edward, con voz asqueada.

-No tienes que sentir celos, Eddie, no todas somos hermosas.- Le dije, con voz de chica seductora. Una de una actriz que había escuchado en una de las telenovelas que Rosalie ve con tanto entusiasmo todos los días.

Yo llevaba un vestido rojo, corte de corazón, muy lindo y ajustado. No recuerdo con que lo rellené, pero se veía genial. Llegaba a un poco antes de las rodillas. Tenía una peluca güera, con mechas castañas, de pelo largo y lacio. Me vi en el espejo y…me di cuenta de que la ropa ajustada no era para mí. Y no me iba el rojo. Me puse un vestido café largo, para nada ajustado. Corte hindú, si no me equivoco.

Ese color se me veía bastante bien. Pero no me dejaron salir así.

Terminé poniéndome una blusa negra larga, con unos mallones blancos y zapatos de tacón a cuadros negro con blanco. (Mis zapatos favoritos xD) Me veía bastante bien.

Salimos de la habitación, camino al centro comercial. Entramos a una tienda departamental, la favorita de las chicas. Cuándo llegamos a la sección de zapatos, Jasper le llamó a Alice y colgó en cuánto sonó el timbre de ella. Las habíamos encontrado; estaban viendo zapatillas.

Nos sentamos cerca, desde una distancia en donde pudiéramos observarlas y escucharlas.

-¿Quién era Alice?- Preguntó Esme, mientras observaba detalladamente unas zapatillas verdes.

-Jasper, pero me colgó. Que raro.- Dijo.

¡Genial! Eso significaba que no había visto nada. Qué bueno que la idea fue algo espontáneo.

-Quizá se equivocó- Propuso Bella, al ver la cara de confusión de Alice.

-Puede ser.- Concedió Rose, viendo unas zapatillas plateadas, bastante altas si me preguntan.

-Como sea.- Dijo Alice, guardando su celular en la bolsa Coach que llevaba.

Las chicas voltearon a donde estábamos, y nosotros desviamos rápidamente la vista. Tomé unas zapatillas que estaban frente a mí.

-¿Qué les parecen, chicas, no son geniales?- Dije, tratando de sonar convincente.

-Muy lindas, Emm…Emily.- Dijo Jasper, tratando de corregir su error.

-Me encantan.- Dijo Carlisle.

-Son demasiado altas para ti, Emily, además, te harán ver más gorda.- Dijo Edward, tratando de vengarse por lo que le dije en la habitación.

-Oh, dios, Sharon, no tienes que ser tan cruel. Está bien que te guste más ser chico, pero no ofendas a las chicas.-

Edward se enojó en serio, pero se tragó el enojo. Momentáneamente, al menos.

Al parecer las chicas no lo notaron, pues siguieron en su charla. Estaban susurrando, tan bajo, que ni siquiera nosotros podíamos escucharlas. Nos acercamos más y ellas voltearon de nuevo.

Esta vez fue Jasper quién tomó un zapato. Era tipo colegial, color café, con decoraciones de flores en distintos tonos.

Alice se acercó a nosotros.

-¿Me permites?- Le dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

Jasper se puso nervioso, pero asintió. Le extendió la mano con el zapato y se lo entregó.

¡Maldición! Jasper tenía que haber escogido uno que a Alice le encantaría.

-Son geniales.- Dijo ella sonriendo.

-lo se.- Dijo, tratando de seguirle el rollo. –La combinación se vería bien con tu piel.- Dijo, tratando de salir por la tangente.

Pero Alice no lo permitió…

-Alice, mucho gusto.- Dijo, tendiéndole la mano. Las chicas se acercaron, colocándose detrás de ella.

-uhmm…Janette, mucho gusto.- Dijo Jasper, sin tenderle la mano. Alice bajó la mano lentamente.

Al menos Jasper no cayó en eso. Se hubieran dado cuenta al instante.

-Tienes gran gusto, Janette.- Dijo Rose, haciendo una cara de extrañeza al pronunciar el nombre, que Jasper había hecho sonar más extraño de lo que en realidad era.

-Ustedes también, concedió él. Estaba desesperado.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Caroline.- Dijo Carlisle, sonriente.

-El mío es Sharon.- Dijo Edward, tratando de acoplarse.

-Y el mío es Emma.- Dije contento.

, querrás decir.- Me corrigió Bella, extrañada.

-Oh, sí, cierto.- Dije, maldiciendo por haberme equivocado de nombre.

-Sí, es solo que Emily está acostumbrada a que le digamos Emma de cariño, por que se parece mucho a su hermana, y así se llama su hermana.- Dijo Edward, tontamente. Pero a las chicas les sonó creíble. Creo que las chicas tienen maneras extrañas de ponerse apodos.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Esme.- Saludó mi madre, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-El mío es Isabella, Bella.-

-Yo soy Rosalie.-

-Mucho gusto- Dijimos a coro.

Esto iba a tomarnos un tiempo.

Pasamos una hora midiéndonos zapatos con ellas, hasta que a Jasper se le ocurrió una idea.

-Chicas, lo lamento, me llaman. Un momento, por favor.- Dijo, abriendo su celular y fingiendo que hablaba.

-Sí, eso me recuerda que llevo llamarle a mi marido.- Dijo Alice.

Todos nos alteramos, y ellas lo notaron.

-Oh, sí, lo sé, les parezco joven.- Dijo ella.

Todos nos relajamos un poco al vernos salvados de esa manera.

-Bueno, supongo que así es ahora.- Dijo Carlisle.

-Sí, todo está cambiando constantemente.- Dijo Esme.

Alice empezó a marcar, y el celular de Jasper sonó. En mi bolsillo.

Ja, muy inteligente Jasper. ¡Échame toda la bronca a mí!

-Sí me disculpan.- Dije, parándome y silenciando el celular, así nadie lo notaba.

Caminé hacía Jasper, que se encontraba entre las bolsas y le di un zape.

-Idiota.- Murmuré.

Él se río y ambos volvimos.

-Lo lamento, era mi novio, debemos irnos, chicas.- Me despedí, y todos me siguieron el rollo.

Cuándo llegamos al mercedes de Carlisle, todos nos quitamos las pelucas, sonrientes.

-¡Lo logramos!- Dijo Jasper.

-Eso fue…arriesgado.- Dijo Edward

-Pero divertido.- Completé.

-Sí, ahora sabemos que jamás podremos ser chicas. Somos un fracaso.- Dijo Carlisle, riéndose. Todos coreamos sus risas.

EN LA MANSIÓN

Las chicas llegaron casi al mismo tiempo que nosotras. Casi ni alcanzábamos a cambiarnos de ropa. Nos acorralaron en la sala.

La cara de Alice me decía que lo había visto todo.

-Alice, mi amor…-

-Calla, Jasper, o prefieres que te diga Janette.- Dijo ella, con los ojos entrecerrados, señalando el lápiz labial que yo había olvidado quitarme, las sombras que Edward había olvidado, el broche colgando de la parte trasera de la cabeza de Carlisle y el brazalete en la mano de Jasper.

-Maldición.- Susurró Edward.

-¿Quieren explicar esto?- Dijo Bella, en un tono un tanto enojado.

-Espero sea una buena, muy buena explicación.- Interrumpió mi amada Rose.

-Chicos, esto no lo olvidaremos tan fácil.- Dijo Esme.

De esta si no salimos.


End file.
